1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to physical indicator devices and more particularly to a temporary structure which would surround a ground based utility on a construction site, to clearly indicate the utilities location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patent search at U.S. Patent Office located the following reference:
None of these references, either singly or in combination, disclose the instant invention.
It is commonplace to install utilities prior to the commencement or very early in the commencement of construction at a construction site. These utilities are exposed to various hazards throughout the construction process. Such utilities include, but are not limited to, water meter pits, water valve pits, natural gas shut off valves, electric pedestals, communication pedestals, and sewer manholes. Other hazards, such as deep holes, hazardous materials, or equipment may also be in danger of damage or causing injury. Such devices and utilities are very difficult to see as they are at ground level, and are also very easy to damage. The most common form of damage occurs when a vehicle, construction machine, or delivery truck impact the utility. It has been determined that a need to indicate the location of such a ground based structure is required. As such, a portable indicating and protective structure for underground utilities is provided. The portable structure is designed to be erected about a utility located at ground level on a construction site, to permit construction workers to avoid inadvertent damage to such a utility. Such damage occurs when the utility is impacted by construction machinery, delivery trucks, and other vehicles on the job site. The portable structure is a protective barrier which would enclose or encircle the utility. The sidewall elements may be secured in place by stakes or the like. The sidewall may be cylindrical, rectangular, or some other geometric configuration. The top portion and the lower portion would be open to permit access to the utility. Two poles will be located proximal the sidewall and will extend vertically several times the height of the sidewall. These pole elements may secure the sidewall in place by passing vertically through a plurality of ring elements which are connected to the sidewall. A brightly colored banner will be located intermediate the two poles, a first side of the banner being connected to the first pole, a second side of the banner being connected to the second pole. The banner may include identifying indicia, indicating the nature of the utility located there below. The banner may be a flexible strip comprised of fabric or plastic, or it may be a more substantial structure, comprised of strong plastic, wood or other such substantial materials. Such a structure would clearly indicate the location of the utility and deter accidental damage to the utility.
The portable indicating structure for utilities, hereafter referred to as a utility guard, has several salient features. The utility guard may be constructed of a plurality of materials, including, but not limited to, wood, metal, plastic, composite materials etcetera. The materials would be chosen for their ease of employment, strength, portability, and ability to withstand vehicular or other accidental impacts. These materials may be brightly colored or include reflective coatings or attachments to enhance their visibility in low light conditions.
The utility guard""s central barrier""s shape and size will be dependent on the ground based utility structure it is protecting, the size of that structure and the structures location. In a preferred embodiment, the utility guard""s central barrier will be a corrugated, double walled, generally cylindrical, plastic pipe. The barrier may range from about one to four feet in diameter, and may range from about one to three feet in height. In the cylindrical embodiment, a first ring and second ring would be secured to the barrier sidewall in a vertical straight line, the first ring secured at about xc2xc of the height of the barrier and the second ring at about xc2xe of the height of the barrier. A third ring and a fourth ring would also be secured to the barrier sidewall, about 180 degrees from where the first ring and second ring are located. The third ring would also be secured at about xc2xc of the height of the barrier, and the fourth ring would be also secured at about xc2xe to proximal the top of the height of the barrier. Since both the first ring and second ring are in a straight vertical relation, they are able to permit a first rod to pass through both the first and second rings, and permit the first rod to be secured in the ground outside of the barrier in a stake like fashion. Similarly, since both the third ring and the fourth ring are in a straight line vertical relation, they are able to permit a second rod to pass through both the third and fourth rings, and permit the second rod to be secured in the ground outside the barrier in a stake like fashion. The rings may be secured to the sidewall by permitting an extending portion to pass through the sidewall and be conventionally secured thereto by a nut, bolt, wingnut or other fastener. It is to be understood that in some embodiments the ring portions may be disposed within the barrier.
The first and second rods secure the barrier in position about the ground based utility. Due to the placement of the rings, the first and second rod are 180 degrees apart from each other. The rods will at least extend several times the height of the barrier. A banner will be placed across the top of the rods, with a first side portion of the banner being connected to the first rod and a second side portion of the banner to be connected to the second rod. The banner will be manufactured from a weather resisting material, and may be chosen to be a bright or flourescent color to attract visual attention. The banner may include reflective portions thereon, to permit ease of viewing in low light periods. The banner may further receive indicia thereon, indication the type of utility located there below or that there is a structure to be avoided at that location. This indicia may be located on both the front side and the rear side of the banner.
Other embodiments of the utility guard may be square or rectangular. These embodiments would have poles, rods or rectangular wooden elements (2xc3x974""s, 2xc3x972""s etc) to be affixed to the sidewalls and to have a banner suspended therebetween. Methods to affix the sidewalls about the ground based utility will be provided. These could include stakes or other methods.
The portable indicating and protective structure for underground utilities may easily be set up, taken down or moved. No special tools or talents are required for its erection. Once in place, it will protect the underground utility or whatever it surrounds, from unintentional damage.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable indicating and protective structure for underground utilities which has a barrier for surrounding a utility, yet permits ease of access to that utility.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable indicating and protective structure for underground utilities which may be easily erected, removed or moved.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable indicating and protective structure for underground utilities which includes means to provide a banner, the banner bearing indicia indicating what type of utility is present, a general warning or an advertisement.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable indicating and protective structure for underground utilities wherein the banner and the barrier may include a reflective surface or a reflective pattern on the surface.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable indicating and protective structure for underground utilities which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable indicating and protective structure for underground utilities which is of durable and reliable construction.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiment of the invention.